Twelve
by AMEUMA
Summary: "Te, Tetsu—"/"Apa yang terjadi padaku, Aomine-kun..."/Setetes, dua tetes air kembali jatuh dari mata Kuroko. Ia memegangi pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan erat./ Karena sesungguhnya bintangmulah yang memilihmu, bukan kau yang memilih mereka.


Twelve by AMEUMA

Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warn : Supernatural, Friendship, Drama, T-Rate, Multi-Chapter

Pre : "Te, Tetsu—"/"Apa yang terjadi padaku, Aomine-kun..."/Setetes, dua tetes air kembali jatuh dari mata Kuroko. Ia memegangi pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan erat./ _Karena sesungguhnya bintangmulah yang memilihmu, bukan kau yang memilih mereka_.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Tetsu-kuuuuunn!" sebuah teriakan datang bersama sesosok perempuan bersurai merah jambu, menerjang Kuroko.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsu-kun!" ucap sang perempuan lalu memeluk Kuroko dengan erat.

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas, Momoi-san..."

Sosok merah jambu itu pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ke wajah Kuroko.

"Ah iya, aku punya sesuatu. Tunggu disini sebentar," ucap Momoi lalu pergi meninggalkan Kuroko.

"Seperti biasanya, Satsuki selalu repot," ujar seorang lelaki yang berdiri disebelah Kuroko.

" _Doumo_ , Aomine-kun," sapa Kuroko pada lelaki tersebut.

Dan keheningan pun terjadi setelahnya.

"Akashi-kun dan yang lainnya tidak kemari ya?" ujar Kuroko, menundukkan kepalanya.

Aomine mendengus, ia paham betul Kuroko ingin sekali-kali berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

Aomine menepukkan telapak tangannya pada surai biru Kuroko dan mengusapnya kencang.

"Jangan kau bahas mereka. Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu. Kau harus bahagia," ujar Aomine. Sebenarnya dia sangat kesal ketika Kuroko membahas mantan teman-teman mereka.

"Terima kasih, Aomine-kun."

Aomine kembali mendengus pelan.

"Sebagai sahabat, sudah sepatutnya aku menenangkan kau, Tetsu."

"Tetsu-kun! Aku membawa kuenya!" teriak Momoi yang kembali ke kamar Kuroko dengan membawa selayer kue. Lilin berbentuk angka satu dan tujuh sudah tertancap diatasnya.

Momoi mendekati Kuroko, sementara Aomine mengambil korek dari dalam sakunya dan menyalakan lilin tersebut.

"Buat permohonan dulu, Tetsu-kun," ucap Momoi.

Kuroko menatap Momoi dan Aomine secara bergantian. Dia dapat melihat senyuman diantara kedua temannya tersebut.

Kuroko pun mulai menutup matanya. Sekelebat bayangan teman-teman pelangi lainnya mampir dalam benaknya.

 _Aku harap bisa kembali dekat dengan Akashi-kun dan yang lainnya_.

Setelah mengucap keinginannya, Kuroko kembali membuka matanya dan meniup lilin didepannya.

"Yaayyyy! Sekarang potong kuenya!" ucap Momoi dengan penuh semangat, ia menyerahkan pisau kue pada Kuroko.

"Cepatlah potong, Tetsu. Aku lapar," ujar Aomine sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Potongan pertama pastinya untukku, Dai-chan!" ucap Momoi sambil memandang kesal pada Aomine.

Kuroko tersenyum simpul dan mulai memotong kuenya.

* * *

"Yo, Tetsu. Sudah kuduga kau disini," ucap Aomine, menutup pintu atap dan berjalan kearah Kuroko yang sedang memandang langit.

"Aomine-kun, apa kau sudah mengantarkan Momoi-san pulang?" tanya Kuroko, tak sedikit pun ia menatap pada lawan bicaranya.

Aomine yang sekarang sudah berada disamping Kuroko pun menyenderkan badannya pada pagar kawat. Dan menatap kearah langit yang sudah gelap.

"Ya. Aku sudah memastikan juga dia sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya."

"Untung rumah kita bertiga tak berjauhan," ucap Aomine kemudian, lalu tersenyum tipis.

Kuroko mengeratkan jari jemarinya pada pagar kawat yang lebih tinggi darinya. Angin malam memainkan surai kedua lelaki yang belum saling pandang tersebut.

" _Ne_ , Tetsu. Apa kau masih memikirkan orang-orang sialan itu?" ucap Aomine, ia menjauhkan punggungnya dari pagar kawat tersebut dan mulai berdiri menghadap Kuroko.

Kuroko melepaskan jari jemarinya dari pagar kawat, ia mengepalkannya dan mengarahkannya pada wajah Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, kau tidak boleh seperti itu! Walau mereka sekarang sudah jauh, mereka tetap teman kita!" ucap Kuroko, suaranya ia naikkan hingga mencapai teriak. Alisnya berkerut dan pandangannya menyalang pada Aomine.

Aomine menarik kaos Kuroko. Raut kesal terpatri pada wajahnya.

"Apa masalahmu, Tetsu! Kau tak perlu memikirkan mereka! Mereka pun sudah tak memikirkan kita lagi! Kita bukan siapa-siapa bagi mereka!" teriak Aomine.

"Aku tahu mereka akan kembali, Aomine-kun! Bagaimana pun kita semua berteman!" ucap Kuroko, iris biru mudanya memandang pada Aomine.

Aomine pun melepas cengkeramannya pada kaos Kuroko. Ia mendecih pelan, mengepalkan tangannya lalu memukulnya pada pagar kawat.

"Biar kutebak, kau mengharapkan mereka dalam permohonanmu tadi?"

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan pada kakinya, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kencang.

Aomine sudah paham betul dengan sahabatnya tersebut. Ia pun menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya dengan kencang. Wajahnya ia tengadahkan ke langit dan membiarkan telapak tangannya menutupi kedua matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Aomine-kun. Tapi aku masih merasakan kehadiran mereka berempat," ungkap Kuroko, pandangannya masih menatap ke lantai.

Aomine menurunkan tangannya yang menutupi kedua matanya. Ia menatap langit penuh bintang dengan nanar. Aomine pun mengedipkan matanya dan berusaha menstabilkan emosinya. Ia mengarahkan kepalanya pada sosok biru muda didepannya.

"Tak usah meminta maaf, Tetsu. Aku tahu kau masih menganggap mereka teman."

Tangan Aomine merangkul Kuroko. Menariknya sehingga sosok itu mendekat pada dadanya. Tangannya yang lain mengusap-usap surai biru muda Kuroko. Kuroko tersenyum kecil atas perlakuan Aomine tersebut. Usapan tersebut perlahan-lahan memelan dan Kuroko menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap pada wajah Aomine.

"Jadi, aku belom mendapatkan kado dari Aomine-kun," ucap Kuroko.

"Geh! Kau ternyata ingin kado juga dariku, Tetsu," ucap Aomine, lalu ia menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah. Kau yang minta, Tetsu."

Aomine merogoh sakunya dan menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam kepalan tangannya. Ia mengarahkan kepalan tangannya tepat didepan dada Kuroko. Kedua telapak tangan Kuroko terbuka dibawah tangan Aomine yang terkepal. Aomine pun membuka kepalannya dan sesuatu jatuh tepat diatas kedua telapak tangan Kuroko. Aomine pun menjauhkan tangannya dari dada Kuroko dan membiarkan Kuroko melihat hadiah apa yang diterima olehnya.

"... Kau bercanda, Aomine-kun."

"Terima saja, Tetsu. Setidaknya aku memberikanmu sesuatu."

Kuroko menatap _wristband_ hitam pemberian Aomine yang kini berada diatas telapak tangannya tersebut, lalu tersenyum kearah Aomine.

"Ternyata kau punya uang untuk membelikan temanmu ini hadiah, Aomine-kun."

"Ya, tentu sa-.. Oi, Kuroko, kau menangis!"

"A, are, apa ini?"

Tetesan air mata Kuroko jatuh pada _wristband_ hitam ditelapak tangannya tersebut. Lalu, dalam hitungan detik, sebuah cahaya terlihat jatuh kearah Kuroko. Aomine sontak memejamkan kedua matanya, lengan kanannya menutupi matanya karena cahaya yang jatuh itu sangat silau, seperti sebuah kilatan.

"Te, Tetsu—," Aomine perlahan menurunkan lengannya dan melihat kearah temannya tersebut.

Kuroko masih tersadar, ia tahu tadi ada suatu cahaya yang menubruknya. Ia mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat. Dan melihat _wristband_ yang tadi berada ditelapak tangannya sudah terjatuh ke lantai.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku, Aomine-kun .."

Setetes, dua tetes air kembali jatuh dari mata Kuroko. Ia memegangi pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan erat. Sadar sahabatnya dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja, Aomine pun berlari mendekati Kuroko. Perasaan khawatir membuncah dalam diri Aomine.

"Biar aku lihat, Tetsu!" Aomine menarik lengan kanan Kuroko, sehingga ia dapat melihat pergelangan tangan Kuroko. Genggaman Kuroko pada pergelangannya pun menlonggar dan terlepas. Aomine dengan segera melihat pergelangan tangan Kuroko. Matanya membulat sempurna, ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ia menemukan sebuah luka yang tercetak di kulit putih Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun, ada apa?" tanya Kuroko ketika mendapati air muka Aomine yang berubah. Dari yang awalnya memasang raut khawatir, sekarang wajah Aomine lebih terlihat terkejut, lalu kesal. Tanpa sadar, Aomine mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Kuroko.

"Sa-sakit, Aomine-kun," Kuroko meringis kesakitan akibat perlakuan Aomine tersebut. Tak ada balasan pasti dari Aomine, Kuroko pun mencoba menarik tangan Aomine yang menggenggamnya menggunakan tangan kirinya. Sadar ada sentuhan—sebuah tarikan—pada tangannya, Aomine pun melihat tangan orang yang menarik tangannya tersebut. Perlahan, Aomine pun mulai melihat pada wajah orang didepannya yang terlihat kesakitan. Aomine melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kuroko secara refleks. Ia mundur perlahan, alisnya menukik. Kesal, rasa kesal sekarang memenuhinya.

"Kau sama dengan mereka!" teriak Aomine, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, nafasnya tidak teratur. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu memenuhi pikirannya.

"Aomine-kun?"

"Tch!" Aomine mendecih lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kuroko.

Kuroko yang masih merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya tak sempat mengejar Aomine. Ia tidak mengerti atas kalimat yang terakhir yang Aomine ucapkan sebelum meninggalkannya.

"Aku sama dengan mereka?" Kuroko mengucapkan kembali kalimat yang dilontarkan Aomine tadi. Ia pun melihat pergelangan tangannya dan mendapati sebuah luka yang terlihat seperti dua gerigi yang tercetak diatas nadinya. Bola mata Kuroko membulat sempurna. Sekarang ia tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Aomine.

"I-ini...," tangan Kuroko bergetar ketika melihat luka tersebut. Ia pun terduduk lemas, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini adalah takdirnya. Menjadi salah satu dari _mereka_.

* * *

"Bintang terakhir sudah _jatuh_ ," ucap seseorang bersurai raven pada lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya.

Lelaki yang diajak mengobrol hanya diam, mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja yang memisahkannya dengan seseorang yang mengajaknya ngobrol tersebut.

"Sudah waktunya kita bertindak, ya?" ucap sang surai raven, menunggu konfirmasi dari lelaki disebelahnya. Lelaki disebelahnya hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan selembar foto. Ia melemparkan foto tersebut diatas meja. Lelaki bersurai raven itu pun mengambil foto tersebut dan melihatnya.

"Jadi, dia dulu."

Lelaki raven itu berdiri dari kursinya lalu menunduk kepada laki-laki yang masih duduk tersebut. Ia menegakkan kembali badannya dan tersenyum, lalu memperlihatkan foto yang terapit diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Akan aku buat dia _diam_."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **:**

 **:**

Gegara nonton BSD, saya jadi ingin buat fic supranatural. /apaan/

Untuk chapter 1 ini masih abu-abu agar readers penasaran (dan bingung). hahaha /slap/

Untuk OTP dan Krisis Kisedai, masih dalam perjalanan.

Karena saya lagi tak begitu _hype_ pada butai, saya jadi belum mendapatkan pencerahan untuk fic Krisis Kisedai huhuhu. /apaan/

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca!

#AMEUMA


End file.
